The present invention is a unique wireless headset communication system which facilitates wireless voice communication among mobile users. The present invention is applicable in many fields, including, but not limited to, military, retail, mission critical, security, restaurant, construction, travel, warehouse management and other industries.
In a retail environment, for example, many clothing and product retailers currently outfit their associates with 2-way radios connected to wired headsets, for group communication. The drawback to such a system is that the radios are often bulky and cumbersome and do not interface with telephone systems. Furthermore, present walkie-talkie systems do not allow for individual communication between selected users in the group. Walkie-talkies are half-duplex, wherein the user cannot speak and listen simultaneously. Some retailers use a wired headset connected to the walkie-talkie, which presents safety issues if the wire becomes entangled.
In order to solve the above-identified problems, the present invention, in one embodiment, provides a long-range wireless headset worn on the associate's ear, thereby eliminating the need for the cumbersome 2-way radio. All wireless headsets connect to a stand-alone mobile or stationary communication access point or network of access points to provide two way voice communications or voice conference communication among three or more headsets. The present invention also allows associates to receive and initiate telephone calls while the headset user is mobile. Calls can be received from a wide range of locations including but not limited to: stationary phones within the store, corporate headquarters, or directly from customers. Calls can be initiated by the mobile headset user through voice commands. Calls can alternatively be initiated by a push button, where the mobile headset user pushes a button located on the mobile headset. The present invention further supports wireless headset communication in a multi-cell environment, enabling the headset user to roam a large area by automatically transferring the user's headset between multiple access points or repeaters with no break in wireless service. In addition to voice communication capabilities, the present invention allows associates to interface with computer systems to receive data in the form of voice messages. For example, such data in the form of voice messages could encompass inventory volume, work instructions or automated voice messages.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 7,187,670 discloses an electronic portable communications terminal for internet/network telephony. The portable terminal establishes a wireless connection with a server, wherein the server then establishes a TCP/IP connection, allowing for the placing or receiving of telephone calls. Essentially, the '670 patent consists of a portable headset which is able to make and receive wireless telephone calls through a TCP/IP connection. However, the '670 patent is focused on individual connections to the wired network, and does not contemplate voice conferencing or individual calling between multiple headset users directly through the access point. The '670 patent does not disclose or provide for roaming of a wireless headset between a multi-cell network of access points.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,801,611 discloses a conference call communication system wherein a call pod interfaces with multiple wireless telephone headsets, and connects to the headset interface of a wireless telephone. The '611 patent is focused on headset conferencing calling for a wireless telephone; it does not disclose or suggest, though, a (stand alone) access point for group headset communication, roaming between access points or a connection of the access point to a wired IP network. The '611 patent also does not provide calling or voice messaging to individual headset users.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,289,825 discloses a wireless communication system for facilitating clinical workflow wherein a wireless communication device transmits voice or data communications to a remote system located in a healthcare facility, through the use of an interface, in which the remote system either executes an operation, stores data, or retrieves data. The '825 patent does not provide, however, for the use of multiple headsets connected to one base communication access point, nor does it provide for a wireless headset communication system wherein the wireless headsets may communicate with other wireless headsets, connected to the communication access point, in the form of either two way voice communications or conference voice communication between three or more headsets. Additionally, the '825 patent discloses a communication system that is limited only to clinical workflow in a health-care facility.
The present invention improves on the prior art by providing a wireless headset communication system comprising a single communication access point (or multi-cell network of access points) and a plurality of wireless headsets for voice conferencing, individual calling, voice messaging, and other voice communications between mobile users, telephone networks and computer systems. The present invention also discloses a wireless headset communication system wherein a plurality of wireless headsets that may be connected, through the use of a stand-alone access points, to a server.